


Snap!

by snufflyphoenix



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Athos is bad at communication and this is the main problem, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Mistaken Identity, Sylvie's great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufflyphoenix/pseuds/snufflyphoenix
Summary: Athos is just trying to return a book to it's rightful owner and Sylvie mistakes him for her blind date. He doesn't correct her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching Man Up with Simon Pegg and Lake Bell and wanted to write this based off the premise of that film. It won't follow the plot that closely but the premise was too perfect to pass up. Enjoy!

“For the seventh time, Aramis, yes, I’ll be there.” 

Athos settled into his train seat, phone under one ear as he set his bag on the seat next to him and got out his lunch. 

“Well, good. I’ll be really mad at you if you don't, it _is_ mine and Porthos’ engagement party.” Aramis replied without a hint of irritation in his voice. “Oh, and don't forget, we want you to say a few words. And can you pick up some macarons from that place in the arcades that we like? I didn't get a chance to go earlier.And-”

“Yes, I’ll get them. I’m hanging up now, brother dearest, stop worrying,” Athos said, not unkindly. He waited for the responding warning to not be late before putting his phone down and opening his sandwich. He was exhausted. A meeting with his lawyer had left him drained and all he wanted to do was demolish this egg mayo sandwich and go home to his cats. They understood him, he thought absently as he wiped away a stray bit of mayo from his moustache. Setting his sandwich down, he dug in his bag for his notebook and opened it, flipping through to the draft of the speech he had been writing. 

He stared at the mostly blank page for a minute before huffing, scribbling in the margin. It was difficult to think of nice things to say about love and marriage while divorcing his own wife. He loved Aramis and Porthos dearly but hadn't they learnt from his trainwreck of a relationship? Marriage is the end of the road and things only get worse from there. When he’d said this to them, they’d told him to stop being a dick and be happy for them, and he was. They were happy, he wanted them to be happy therefore he was happy. He just also thought they were making a mistake. 

He tapped his pen frustratedly against the table, swearing under his breath as it slipped out of his hand and hit the book of the man sitting opposite him. 

“Shit, sorry,” He muttered.

“No worries,” The man smiled widely and handed the pen back. He gestured to the notebook. “Tough going?” 

“Mm.” Athos agreed absently, nodding his thanks before going back to not writing. 

“What are you writing?” He asked curiously. Apparently he had no sense of personal boundaries.

Athos frowned slightly at him. “It's for a friends’ engagement. If you don't mind…” He trailed off gesturing at the notebook. 

“Oh! Sorry.” The man grimaced apologetically. “I’ll stay schtum, don't worry.”

Athos once again tilted his head in thanks and went back to his notebook. Barely a minute had passed before the man with the book started talking again. “I’m going on a blind date this afternoon. So who knows, I might be going to my own engagement party soon.”

Athos blinked up at him. “Excuse me?” 

“Well,” He shrugged slightly, “maybe. But I like to think I’m a bit of an expert when it comes to romance nowadays, so if I play my cards right it might happen.”

“Evidently, from the blind date,” Athos shook his head slightly and looked back down at his notebook. 

“You see, I’ve been reading this book, and it’s all about making the most of all of your opportunities and how to win people’s hearts. ‘8 Billion People and You’, see?” He offered the book he had been reading out to Athos. 

Athos took it gingerly, his eyebrow raised. 

“It’s a best seller.”

“Yes, I can see that,” Athos said with a note of disdain as the book screamed the accolade across the front cover. He handed the book back. “But I fail to see how this would help.”

“Well, it says you just have to take some chances. There’s 8 billion other people on the planet, one of them will be right so you have to put yourself out there a bit or you’ll never know.” The man smiled warmly and opened the book up again.

Athos nodded vaguely, taking another bite of his sandwich. Maybe if he can’t reply because his mouth is full, he might stop talking.

“It’s how we’re going to recognise each other, me and my date. We both have the book and we’ll be looking for someone else with a copy of it under the clock on the hour. I hope there’s no delays, being late wouldn’t look very good. Or maybe she’ll think I’m just really chill and casual, and she’ll like that-”

“I’m sorry, but I _really_ need to finish this so I would very much appreciate some quiet.” Athos cut him off, sure the man would feel his irritation radiating off him.

“Your sandwich?”

Athos glared.

“...sorry, I’ll stop talking.”

“ _Thank you_.”

 

At some point during the journey Athos must have fallen asleep as the train grinding to a halt in the station jolted him awake. Blinking rapidly, he put his notebook back in his bag and slung it over his shoulder. As he stood up to leave the train, he noticed a book still on the table. ‘8 Billion People and You’. The talkative guy across from him must have forgotten it. At that moment, he noticed a flash of dark hair and lurid blue jacket jog past the window and Athos darted off the train after him, book in hand. He hadn’t planned on running down the platform after someone who had annoyed the shit out of him but he knew he would feel awful about it for the rest of the day if he didn’t at least try to give it back to him. 

He bobbed and weaved through the crowd, rapidly apologising as he knocked into people. His Oyster card refused to register first time at the ticket gate and he huffed in annoyance, quickly losing sight of the bright jacket in the atrium of the station. Once through, he looked around trying to spot him again but amongst the commuters and tourists he was lost. He slumped against the side of a WH Smith, breathing heavily. Jesus Christ, he was out of shape. After the time he’d hidden from his personal trainer in the park when out running, they had refused to return his calls and he had given up on fitness. The alcohol and cigarettes probably didn’t help either.

The clock chimed for the hour.

“You know you’re not late, you didn’t need to run.” 

Athos looked up to see a woman looking at him amusedly with a grin on her face. “I’m sorry?”

“I mean, I got here early so I had a wander to the coffee shop and got us hot drinks.” She offered him one of the two cups she held. “I didn’t know how you take your coffee so I figured an Americano would probably be a safe bet.” When he didn’t move to take it, she raised an eyebrow but she still smiled. “If I’ve compromised your masculinity somehow, you can buy me a drink later. But just take the coffee, I need to get my book out.”

Athos took it, confused. Did he know her?

The woman rummaged around in her bag with her now free hand and pulled out a book identical to the one in Athos’ hand. “Snap!” She bumped the book against the copy he held. “I’m Sylvie.”

Athos stared at the book then to her. This must be the guy from the train’s blind date. The guy who’s book he supposed he had stolen and now apparently he had found himself on his date too. She thought he was her date and had bought him coffee. _Which he had accepted_.

She looked at him expectantly. When he still said nothing, she chuckled awkwardly. “You know, Adele had said you were really chatty, I didn’t think I’d be making all of the conversation. What do you want to do? We could go to the Southbank for a walk? We could do a gallery?” She suggested, waiting for him to respond. “...Okay, listen, I say an idea then you say yours and then we pick something? Or this is going to be very dull.” She joked.

‘Say something, you fool!’ Athos berated himself and shook his head. “I’m sorry. First impressions aren’t my forte. But-” 

She laughed, looking relieved. “Oh, thank God, I thought I might be talking to myself the whole time. So. Southbank?” 

She had such a lovely smile and she was looking at him so hopefully, he wasn’t sure he could refuse. “Southbank sounds excellent.”

“Great!” She said happily, putting her book away as she turned to go. “Ready?”

Athos nodded and kept pace with her as she walked out the station. What the hell was he doing? Why hadn’t he just told her she’d mistaken him for the wrong person? Of course it would have been awkward after he’d accepted the coffee but surely that was better than following a random stranger out of the station for a date he didn’t know he was going on until five minutes ago when he had places to be this evening. Important places to be. Aramis would kill him if he didn’t turn up--

And speak of the devil, his phone rang. 

“Oh no, that’s not your ‘Get Out Of Jail Free’ phone call, is it?” Sylvie teased as he fumbled in the pocket of his coat. “It’s not going that badly, I bought you coffee. Here.” 

Before Athos could say anything, she had taken the phone from his hand and picked up. 

“Hi, you don’t need to worry about him, he’s in perfectly good hands. I promise I’m incredibly intelligent, funny and beautiful, and not about to push him into moving traffic. I’ll make sure he’s home by midnight, au revoir!” She ended cheerfully as she hung up, passing the phone back to a stunned Athos. “Come on. We’ve got an awkward first date to enjoy.”

 

Across London, Aramis stared in wonder at his phone. 

“Everything alright?” Porthos asked, popping a blackberry into his mouth as he prepared fruit for the dessert.

“I phoned Athos but a woman picked up saying she wasn’t going to push him into moving traffic.” Aramis frowned at his phone, checking the call log to make sure he had actually phoned the right person. 

“Excellent. He’s best out of moving traffic. Less messy,” Porthos said jokingly, looking at his fiance. “Anyone we know?”

“I don’t think so. It sounded like they were on a date.” Aramis stole a berry, his brow still furrowed.

“Well, that’s good, isn’t it? We keep telling him to get out more, especially after what happened with You Know Who.” 

“Yes, but he didn’t tell me he was going on a date.”

“He also didn’t remember to tell us he quit his job, stop worrying.” Porthos said soothingly, pressing a kiss to Aramis’ temple. “Who knows, maybe he’ll bring this girl to the party later. Then we can meet her ourselves.”

Aramis nodded, smiling warmly at the affection. “I’ll text him and tell him to bring her. This’ll be good for him.”

 

Athos was really hoping so too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos and Sylvie's date begins.

“So. Adele said you’re a lawyer?”

 

Athos really wasn’t sure who this Adele person was but they seemed hellbent on making him bullshit his way through this whole thing. “Yes. Law. That’s what I do, I’m a lawyer.” He was not. He was a detective. While both jobs upheld the law, anyone expecting him to represent their case would be in for a bad shock.

 

Sylvie looked at him amusedly, shaking her head. “I hope you’re more eloquent in court or your books must be very quiet.” 

 

Athos huffed his laughter. “No, I… I promise on occasion I do have command of the English language.”

 

“Well, good. I may have to call you if I get in trouble.” She teased, laughing as he blinked at her. 

 

Athos cleared his throat, flushing slightly. “And what do you do?”

 

“I work with a charity that helps refugees find their feet here and provides support and advocacy to asylum seekers.” Sylvie tucked her free hand in her pocket, sipping her coffee. 

 

“That sounds like very worthwhile work.” Athos said sincerely. “I’d imagine it’s tough?”

 

“It’s worth it. It’s close to my heart and I get to help people have another chance.” She smiled at him. “We could always do with more legal advisors.”

 

Athos, who had just taken a sip of his coffee, spluttered and went redder still. “I, um… I don’t-”

 

“I was joking, don’t worry. Adele said you’re in corporate law - you’d be useless anyway.” Sylvie grinned widely at him, her eyes flickering down to his lips and back up again to meet his eyes.

 

Athos blinked. Surely not. They’d only just met, she didn’t want to kiss him already, did she? He’d met him, very few people wanted to kiss him - especially not with egg mayo and coffee on his breath. He wasn’t even who she thought he was. He opened his mouth to speak but was distracted by her tapping cupid’s bow, still grinning.

 

“Nice moustache.” 

 

“I- thank you.” He touched it self-consciously, cringing as he realised he had coffee foam coating it. He wiped it away hurriedly while she laughed and he smiled bashfully. “I was thinking of frosting the tips of it, do you not think it would suit me?”

 

“I don’t think facial hair with frosted tips would suit anyone.” She said honestly. “It doesn’t suit anyone on the hair on their head, I’d be amazed if it worked for moustaches.”

 

“It worked for Justin Timberlake.” Athos refuted. Anne had been obsessed with *nsync when they were younger and some knowledge must have sunk in. “If it was going to work for anyone, it would be him.” 

 

“You’re not wrong but it really didn’t work for him. I preferred the Backstreet Boys.” Sylvie smiled, approaching the barrier to look out over the Thames. 

 

“I have no preference.” Athos said, standing next to her. They lulled into an awkward silence for several minutes as they watched boats go past, sipping their coffee. Eventually he spoke again. “But if I had to pick it would be the Backstreet Boys.”

 

“And here I thought you were Timberlake’s number one fan.” Sylvie huffed as her phone rang. She rummaged in her pocket, picking up the call with an apology to Athos. “Adele, hi! … Yeah, I’m with Charlie now. … Hm? No, no, we met up fine, what are you on about?” She laughed, shaking her head. “Nope, he’s here. I’ll talk to you later. … Okay. … Okay, bye!”

 

“Sorry.” She apologised, tucking her phone back in her pocket. “Adele thought we hadn’t met up for some reason.”

 

“Why would she think that?” Athos bluffed, still reeling somewhat. _Charlie_. He was pretending to be a guy who went by the name of _Charlie_. He had been sure the man he’d chased off the train had been an adult but by the sounds of his name he was, in fact, a small child.

 

Sylvie shrugged. “No clue. Anyway, it doesn’t matter. You’re here, she was just checking.” 

 

Athos nodded, taking another sip of his coffee. “Are you two close?”

 

“Adele?” Sylvie raised an eyebrow at him. “We live together, I thought you knew that.”

 

“Of course but people who share accommodation aren’t always friends.” Athos said quickly. Nice one, he thought. Maybe he should just stop saying things. That would help everyone out. 

 

“We’re close enough she set me up on a date with someone I’m actually having a nice time with?” Sylvie pointed out, her eyebrow still raised but she smiled. 

 

This was a high risk situation. If she’d thought he was boring and the date was awful, they would have gone their separate ways, they would never have had to interact again and the whole thing would be forgotten about. But no, of course she had to be the one person to enjoy a date with him and he was finding he was having a good time with her too. She was bright, engaging and she seemed to find making him go bright red fun - something that he usually found infuriating in people but in Sylvie he didn’t mind. Ripping off this plaster would be painful but better sooner rather than later.

 

“Sylvie, I should probably-” He started but was cut off by her exclaiming happily.

 

“Oh, I’d forgotten they’d put the winter fair up!” She said happily, pointing. “Please tell me you’re not going to be boring and tell me fairgrounds are for kids.”

 

“I..” Athos hesitated. He knew he should just tell her but she looked so excited he just couldn’t bring himself to say it. “I am not going to tell you fairgrounds are for kids.”

 

She beamed and took his arm. “Come on. I bet I can win you a teddy bear.”

 

 

Some time later, Athos finds himself with a pink unicorn plushie under his arm and a box of roasted hazelnuts in his other hand that Sylvie is snacking from. He’s smiling as she knocks another coconut off the shy and punches the air in victory, narrowly missing his shoulder. He didn’t notice his phone buzzing in his pocket.

 

“Sorry!” She apologises, grinning sheepishly. “Nearly knocked your head off.” 

 

“I think it would take a bit more than that.” Athos reassured her. “Is that another win?” He asked as the person in charge of the stall brought over a rubber duck with an Elvis wig on it and handed it to her.

 

“You’re just bitter you missed the final target at the firing range.” She joked, tucking the duck in her bag. 

 

“We can’t all be as skilled as you.” Athos chuckled as she tossed her hair and preened. “Or quite so modest.”

 

“Oh, shush.” She laughed, pushing his arm lightly before taking the hazelnuts from him. “Just for that I’m holding these hostage.”

 

“Such cruel and unusual punishment.” Athos shook his head, unable to stop smiling. “How will I cope?” 

 

“I think you’ll manage.” She popped one in her mouth. “Now shall we get out of the cold and you can buy me that drink?”

 

“I’m not sure I’ll convince anyone to serve me with this.” He gestured to his unicorn. “They’ll think I’m already drunk.”

 

“I doubt it, your resting face is so cold you could freeze the river. I almost didn’t approach you earlier.” Sylvie nudged him with her elbow. “Let’s find a pub.”

 

Athos couldn’t agree more. A drink would help him relax, he thought as they walked back down the bank. He could tell her after a drink. 

 

 

“Aramis, please tell me you’re not calling Athos again.” Porthos frowned slightly, wrapping his arms around his fiance from behind.

 

“I just wanted to check he’s okay, this is so unlike him.” Aramis protested as Porthos took the phone from his hand and put it on the counter with a kiss to his cheek. “And now he’s not answering.”

 

“He’s not answering because he’s being polite while he’s with this woman.” Porthos reassured him, smiling as Aramis turned in his arms to return the kiss on his lips. “He’s a big boy, he’ll be fine and he’ll return your call when he has a moment.”

 

“I’m overthinking this, aren’t I?” Aramis smiled sheepishly.

 

“A little bit, love.” Porthos kissed the tip of his nose. “You’re not entirely overthinking it but just because we haven’t met the woman he’s with before doesn’t mean that she couldn’t be lovely and that they couldn’t be having a great time. He’ll tell us all about it later, I’m sure.”

 

“Well, as long as he’s not late.” Aramis gave Porthos a squeeze before stepping away to head into the living room to continue preparing for the party.

 

“He won’t be!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you to all the lovely comments and kudos on the first chapter! Secondly, I'm attempting a half NaNoWriMo which is why this has updated and Goodnight and Joy Be With You All have updated in quick succession. I can't promise if that amount of writing will continue because personal life but I'm aiming to do as much as I can, so keep your eyes peeled for updates.
> 
> On a less admin-y note, these two are great and shenanigans are going to begin to ensue over the next few chapters.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos and Sylvie go for a drink.

“This is cosy.” Sylvie smiled as they walked through the door of the pub. She took her scarf off and went to put it in her bag before hesitating. She glanced at Athos and grinned before draping it around his neck instead. “You looked cold.” She explained.

“I’m not sure orange is really my colour.” Athos smiled in spite of himself. 

“Sure it is. It’s better than all that navy you’re wearing.” Her grin only grew as she looped her arm through his and headed for the bar. “You’re buying, remember?” 

Athos nodded, feeling himself flush as she took his arm. He cleared his throat. “Why don’t you take this and I’ll bring the drinks over?” He offered her the plushie unicorn he was still carrying.

“You mean you don’t want to go up to the bar with Rodger?” She took the plushie, laughing. “Spoilsport. I’ll see you in a moment.” 

Bringing her to his regular pub was, in hindsight, probably a mistake. He had wanted somewhere safe and familiar so The Garrison had seemed like the best choice but now as the old bartender gave him a wry smile, he knew it had been the wrong one. 

“Afternoon.” He smiled, glancing at Sylvie who was settling herself into a booth in the corner. “Nice scarf.”

Athos self-consciously touched it, rolling his eyes in a way he hoped came off as blasé. “Two of the usual, please, Serge.” 

“It’s good to see you getting out there again, son.” He told him as he poured the drinks. “Not that I mind you coming here alone, you keep my bloody pub in business, but I worry about you. If you stop coming, who else is going to keep my lights on?” He said fondly as he handed the drinks over.

“You say that as if this place isn’t packed every night.” Athos raised an eyebrow at him as he dug his wallet out of his trousers.

“Not all my patrons bother having a chat with me, even if it was Aramis and Porthos who got chatting first.” Serge smiled. “You’re a good kid, Athos.”

He coughed, flushing at the sound of his real name and he quieted his voice to talk. “Could you not call me that right now?”

Serge frowned in confusion. “Call you what?”

Athos huffed in frustration, going redder still. “My name.”

“Why not?” The line between Serge’s eyebrows deepened. 

Say it, Athos, just say it. “The woman I’m with, she-...” He rubbed his hand across his beard in embarrassment. “She thinks I’m someone else.”

“ _Why?_ ” 

“She may have thought I was her blind date and I didn’t correct her and now I’ve been out with her for almost two hours. She thinks I’m some guy called Charlie.”

Serge blinked at him. “I retract my previous statement about you being a good kid. What the hell are you doing? Why didn’t you just tell her?” 

 

“I don’t know.” Athos was as frustrated with himself as Serge sounded. “She gave me a coffee and I froze. But it’s been going really well and after everything with Anne, it’s just… It’s _nice_ to feel wanted and interesting for a change.”

“So you’re going to keep lying to her.” Serge did not sound impressed.

“No. No, I’m going to tell her.” 

“Alright then. So tell her.”

“Not right now.” Athos protested. At the look Serge gave him, he shook his head. “No. No, we’ll have our drinks and then I’ll tell her.”

Serge sighed. “You’d better. Tell her before she gets her hopes up about another date.”

“Right.” Athos picked up the drinks, smiling tightly at him. “Thanks, Serge.”

“Anytime.”

 

“I thought you’d gotten lost or something.” 

Athos smiled at Sylvie’s teasing and set their glasses down. “Not quite. The barman just wanted to know where I got this scarf.”

“Well, tell him it’s a Sylvie Boden exclusive.” She grinned as she took a sip of her beer. “You ought to be honoured to be wearing such a masterpiece.”

“You made this?” Athos’ eyebrows shot up.

“Yep. It only took me about fifty train journeys and all of my desire to knit anything ever again.” She laughed. “It was meant to be a quick project but it turns out knitting isn’t really my thing.” 

“It’s better than I could make.” He paused. “That was meant to be a higher compliment than it was. It’s very good is what I meant.” He flushed and took a long sip of his drink. “It's very warm.”

She sent him an amused look. “Well, I’m glad you like it. If I ever make any additions to the series, you’ll be the first to know.”

Athos smiled briefly, not sure what to say. Serge’s words rang through his head and he knew he ought to say something but how do you tell a woman you like that you’ve been pretending to be her blind date for the last two hours? Should he just come right out and say it? Would she even believe him? It sounded so ridiculous that someone would actually do what he had done that he half expected her to either laugh at him or assume he was just trying to get out of the date, which he wouldn’t even have to be doing if he wasn’t such an idiot in the first place.

Sylvie watched him for a second, tilting her head. “You’ve gone quiet on me again.” She smiled gently. “Everything okay?”

“Sorry.” Athos apologised, grimacing. “I was just…” Tell her, Athos, just tell her. “It’s strange being here with a date. It’s been a while.” Not that! He could feel his subconscious screaming at him but there was no turning back now. 

“Adele said you’d had a bit of a time with dating. Don’t tell me you bring all the girls here.” She teased.

“I know six places that aren’t my flat, give me a break.” He smiled faintly. “One is work, two are my friends’ and my brothers’ houses, one is my parents’ and then there’s here and a dingy bookshop. I don’t think we’re quite at the ‘introducing to family’ stage yet.” 

She laughed, shaking her head. “If you’d suggested we go for a drink with your family, I’d have run screaming for the hills. Not that I’m sure they aren’t lovely.” She said quickly. “But that would be verging on creepy, given we’ve only just met.” 

“I wouldn’t put you through that, they’re not to be encountered unprepared.” He said wryly and brought his drink to his lips before hesitating. “They mean well.”

Sylvie shrugged, a warm smile on her lips. “Most families do, even when they get it wrong.” She paused for a moment. “You know, you’re nothing like what I thought you’d be.”

Shit. She knows. Athos took a long sip, fighting to stay calm. “Oh?”

“Oh.” Her smile only grew. “To start with, I thought I’d be the one looking old, given you’re 26-”

Athos sent a silent prayer skywards that he hadn’t choked at that. 26. He was playing a 26 year old. How the fuck… 

“-so I was quite grateful you don’t look like you could still be at university. But, the superficial aside, I don’t know. You seem like you think deeply about things. You seem careful and considerate, you genuinely make me laugh. I don’t know.” She finished, her smile wide across her face. “You’re sweet.”

Athos didn’t know what to say. “I… thank you.” Careful and considerate. His gut twisted with guilt and he looked down at his glass. Serge was right - he had to stop this before it got out of control. Just rip the plaster off before she got hurt. But God; no one had looked at him with such fondness for years. The first sparks of a new relationship were not something he had felt in a long time and, selfish as it was, he couldn’t bear to give it up. Not just yet. 

Before the afternoon was over, he promised himself, he would tell her. For now, he would slowly take her hand and she would lace their fingers together and he would try to push aside that this feeling was built on a lie. Even as she began suggesting places to go next, he told himself he would tell her before the date was over. He hoped he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Athos needs his head banged against a wall and Sylvie deserves way better than him, but I love them together nonetheless. 
> 
> In other news, hello! I'm back from the dead, I promise. I was in hospital for a few days in December, then the holidays happened and then creative block but I'm back and here's a new chapter! Goodnight and Joy will be updated as soon as I can wrestle Chapter 7 into submission and I have several other projects I'm very excited about but it will probably be a while before they're posted. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this update and I hope you're all having a good 2017 so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos learns that the truth is always the best option.

“So!”

“So.” Athos echoed, smiling as Sylvie rolled her eyes. They walked hand in hand down the road, Sylvie occasionally swinging their arms in time with their steps. The wind that had made it so bitterly cold earlier had calmed, leaving the air crisp and clear as they headed towards a park. Sylvie had suggested they go for a walk and Athos had been more than happy to agree - the longer he could prolong whatever it was that they had the better. 

“You mentioned a bookshop you go to. Is it full of self help books or…?” She teased him gently.

Athos chuckled, shaking his head. “No, not quite. At the risk of sounding like a right wanker, it’s a second hand bookshop. Lots of antiques, that sort of place.”

Sylvie looked amusedly at him. “You do strike me as the type to like that kind of place.” 

“Not your cup of tea then?” 

“Oh, no, I love wanky bookshops, and you can find a lot of great things in second hand ones,” she clarified, grinning. “But give me a second hand bookshop without the antiques any day. I like to be able to take my books in the bath, rather than be scared they’ll crumble at the slightest touch.” 

“I’m more of a shower person,” Athos said absently. “Less faff.”

“Oh, but there’s very little better than a bath full of bubbles, a cup of tea and a good book every once in awhile.” Sylvie told him, still smiling. “They’re not the best for when you have to run out the door but as an occasional indulgence, there’s nothing better.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Athos smiled faintly back. The last time he’d had a bubble bath had been with Anne and that had ended quite differently than a quiet cup of tea and a book. 

Sylvie looked at him, tilting her head. “You don’t say much, do you?”

“...I’ve been told I can be quite dull,” he apologised. “I wouldn’t want to bore you.” 

“And not at all self-deprecating.” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Only on weekends,” he said, ducking his head in an attempt to hide how red his cheeks had gone.

Sylvie snorted her laughter. “For someone ‘dull’, you’re remarkably funny.”

“You think I’m funny?” 

“You’re okay.” She shrugged, pausing before grinning at him as she nudged him in the ribs. 

Athos couldn’t help his smile as he nudged her back. “You’re not awful yourself.”

“I’m a fair bit more than ‘not awful’, excuse you.” She stuck her tongue out at him. “Okay, now it’s your turn.”

“My turn?”

“To ask me about myself. I’m not going to do all the asking,” Sylvie reminded him and she chuckled. “You’re really not very good at this, are you?”

“I’m trying my best. It takes quite a bit to compete with the woman I’m out with.” Athos smiled. Her laugh was infectious.

“Oh, really?” Sylvie tugged his hand to sit down on a bench, tilting her head to look at him as she set her bag at her feet. “And what’s she like?”

“She’s…” Oh God, what could he say? He was in way too deep. “Very charming. Very lovely. She likes to poke fun of me and my silliness but I don’t mind. And she won me a unicorn so I can’t complain.”

“She sounds like a good one. Maybe you ought to ask her on a second date.” She said, her smile soft. 

“Maybe.” Athos returned the smile, his gut twisting. He wanted to. He really really wanted to. He could let this go on until they eventually broke up with her calling him Charlie and him pretending to be 26 but realistically he knew it couldn’t work. He had to tell her. “Sylvie…”

“Mm?”

“There’s something I should tell you, I-” Athos flinched as his phone rung audibly. He looked from Sylvie to his phone and grimaced. “Sorry, let me just..” He picked up. “What is it?”

Aramis frowned deeply. “Athos?” 

Athos sighed in relief, rubbing a hand over his face. “Aramis. Sorry. Not great timing.” 

“Well, I'm just checking you’re okay.” Aramis leaned against the counter with his phone tucked under his ear. “Who was that who picked up earlier?” 

“That was Sylvie.” Athos smiled briefly at Sylvie who, he couldn’t help but notice was frowning. 

“Who?”

“The woman I’m out with.” ‘One minute,’ Athos mouthed to Sylvie. “And I’m fine. Can I get back to my date now?”

“Stop being an asshole. We didn’t know you were going on a date and after Anne… We just needed to check you’re okay, sorry for bothering.” Aramis’ irritation was obvious. “Just try to be on time later - you’re giving a speech.”

“I know. I’ll be there.” Athos rubbed his hand across his face. “Can I-”

“Go on, go back to your date.” Aramis sighed. “I’ll see you later. And Athos?”

“Hm?”

“Just be sensible.”

Athos hung up, tucking his phone back in his pocket. “Sorry about that, that was my friend.”

Sylvie nodded absently. She didn’t say anything for a moment. “... so is ‘Athos’ a nickname?”

He was sure his heart had stopped briefly. “Sylvie, I-”

“Because it sure is a funny one.” Her expression was closed and she had pulled her hand away from his. 

“...Not exactly. That was what I wanted to talk to you about, before my phone rang and-”

She clasped her hands tight in her lap. “When you first seemed surprised to see me, I assumed it was because you’d thought you were late and you were disorientated. Then you were different from what I expected but brief descriptions of a blind date aren’t all that reliable. When Adele called to ask if I’d met you, I assumed she was just having a moment because you were here so _obviously_ you’d arrived. We’ve talked for hours, you’ve answered my questions convincingly but seriously - who the fuck are you?” She turned to look at him, her eyes hard. “Because I somehow have the feeling that your name is not Charlie.”

He couldn’t blame her for being angry. He fought the rising wave of nausea and met her eyes. “It’s not Charlie, no. It’s Oliver - Athos is my middle name, it’s what people call me.” It was time to face the music but he could no longer look at her. “I met Charlie on the train. When he left the train, he left the book you recognised me by - I was trying to return it to him but I lost him in the crowd. Then you assumed I was your date and you gave me coffee and I didn’t know how to tell you you had the wrong person.” God, it sounded pathetic outloud. “And then the more we spoke, the more you seemed to actually enjoy my company and I enjoyed yours so I just kept putting off telling you and now… Now you know and we’re here.” 

Sylvie shook her head, her jaw set. “You had plenty of opportunities to tell the truth. Yet you lied through your teeth with everything I asked you. I’m assuming you’re not a lawyer?”

“No,” Athos confirmed, looking at his knees.

“And your real age?”

“Thirty-five. … I made a mistake and I’m sorry.”

Sylvie huffed incredulously and stood up, wrapping her coat tightly around herself. “No. You don’t get to be sorry; you knew exactly what you were doing when you decided to lie to me for hours. You knew exactly what you were doing when you pretended to know Adele. You knew exactly what you were doing when we were having a lovely time so you decided to just hope that everything you’d said and done would go away. This wasn’t a mistake, every action past not correcting me the first time was calculated. Enjoy the rest of your day, I’m going to try and salvage mine.”

Athos dragged his hand over his face as she walked away. That had gone about as well as he had been expecting but it was still a kick in the gut and he found himself fighting the urge to cry. Sitting back on the bench, he looked up to the sky and exhaled. At least he wouldn’t be late for Aramis and Porthos’ engagement now. 

Rodger tucked under his arm, he stood, promptly stumbling as he tripped over something. Glancing down, he saw his foot tangled into Sylvie’s bag strap and he picked it up, looking down the path to see if he could still see her but no joy. 

Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened.
> 
> I would like to apologise on behalf of Athos for him being an asshole to everyone who's ever cared about him.
> 
> Sorry for such a long break but here we are, heading onto chapter five (which will hopefully be easier to write than this one). How are you all doing? I hope you're well. Chapter Five shouldn't take too long to go up but I have a few things I need to focus on at the moment so just be patient with me.
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
